In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
Genome editing with engineered nucleases is a method in which changes to nucleic acids are made in the genome of a living organism. Certain nucleases create site-specific double-strand breaks at target regions in the genome, which can be repaired by nonhomologous end-joining or homologous recombination, resulting in targeted edits. These methods, however, have not been compatible with automation due to low efficiencies and challenges with cell transformation, growth measurement, and cell selection. Moreover, traditional benchtop devices do not necessarily scale and integrate well into an automated, modular system. Methods and systems to create edited cell populations thus remain cumbersome, and the challenges of introducing multiple rounds of edits using recursive techniques has limited the nature and complexity of cell populations that can be created.
There is thus a need for automated instruments, systems and methods for introducing assembled nucleic acids and other biological molecules into living cells in an automated fashion where the edited cells may be used for further experimentation outside of the automated instrument.